Snowflakes over a Sunny Horizon
by Autobot-Fangirl0203
Summary: (DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE SUNNY HORIZON SERIES) Karly and her family always manage to find themselves in dangerous or weird situations, this time weird fits this situation perfectly. What happens when you mix two mischievous Lambo Twins, with an equally mischievous Jack Frost? Absolute and total chaos that's what! (DISCONTINUED!)
1. Chapter 1

**(Akane and Akira are around the ages of 4 to 5 months, story line time...I have no clue, just...Just go with it.)**

Stirring in my sleep, I wake to the sound of one of the baby twins crying. With a tired groan, I set up in the berth shared with my mates, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Quickly I shift down from my Cybertronain form to my human form, before walking over to the crib that holds my son and daughter. Looking down into the crib, I see a crying Akira, looking up at me with her beautiful ruby red eyes, which have tears running out of them. Picking her up, I begin to bounce her in my arms gently, while humming calmly to her.

Finally after a few minutes she begins to calm, before she looks up at me and gives me a giggle. I watch as she grabs my necklace and begins to chew on it, making me chuckle before I grab it from her grasp, getting a fussy cry from her. I chuckle when I realize what the cause of her fussiness is.

"Looks like someone's teething." I smile.

Holding her on my side, I begin to make her and her brother's milk. Once finished I begin feeding Akira, whom greedily takes the bottle eagerly. While feeding her she chews on the nipple, hoping to get the annoying pain to go away. Once finished feeding her,I begin to pat her back, getting a couple of burps from her. Finally I set her down back into the crib, before taking then now awake Akane into my arms. Once he is situated in my arms, I begin feeding him his milk, after several minutes he finishes, then as I did with his sister I begin to burp him, but a couple burps isn't the only thing I get from him.

"Phew dang Akane, you blew a hole in your diaper." I say while scrunching my nose up in disgust at smelling the scent coming from his diaper.

He giggles, before sticking his hand in his mouth, I watch in amusement as drool drips down onto his clothing, making me chuckle.

"Let go get you cleaned up." I say

After several minutes and taking pee to the face, I manage to successfully change Akane's diaper along with changing his cloths. Walking back over to the crib, I set the giggling Akane into the crib, before tucking both twins in with their blanket.

Turning towards to berth, I see the sleeping forms of my mates, I give them a soft look knowing why they are still sleeping. Yesterday both twins went out on patrol only to get ambushed by a couple cons, luckily the twins manage to offline them, before the cons offlined the twins, but not without a couple dents and scratches. Leaving Sides and I with bitching a whining Sunny, complaining about his paint job, _joy. _

I let out a soft sigh, before walking over to my eldest son's bed.

"Jaxson honey wake up." I say softly.

I watch as he stirs before his eyes open revealing his deep blue eyes.

"Momma?" He questions sleepily, before curling into the covers.

"Jaxson, you need to wake up, it's lunch time, and I'm pretty sure that wasn't Seika's stomach growling." I chuckle as the hell-hound puppy crawls out from the covers.

Jaxson sets up on his bed sleepily, while Seika begins to attack him with kisses, both of the pups head licking away at his face.

"Stop it Seikie." Jaxson giggles pushing away the two headed hell-hound pup.

The pup yips happily before jumping down off of the bed, and over to his food bowl. I feel something nuzzle up to my cheek, looking over I see my skeletal dragon hatchling chirp at me, before sneezing smoke coming from his nose. I chuckle at the small dragon, before petting it on the head. I call the dragon an it because I have no idea how to sex a baby dragon.

"You ready for your lunch little one?" I question to the hatchling on my shoulders.

The hatchling chirps happily, as I grab it's food from the refrigerator I keep in the room. Putting the food down, I watch as my dragon eats away at it's meal. Once it's finished, I set it into the crib with the babies, quickly the little dragon curls up around them. I smile softly at the scene, before turning to Jaxson.

"Let's head over to the cafeteria, your daddies will be here with the twins, plus our little guard dragon will watch them, isn't that right?" I question looking to the hatching.

I watch as the hatchling puffs up in a 'I'm tough' manner before curling back up around the now sleeping infants. Grabbing Jaxson's hand we begin our walk to where the food is.

**TIME SKIP:**

After eating our Brunch, Jaxson and I head outside, upon Jaxson's request. As soon as we step foot outside, Jaxson squeals excitedly.

"SNOW!"

I watch in amusement as he pounces in a pile of snow, before popping out in his wolf form, snow falling off his head. I lunge for my son, and take him into my arms, giving him sloppy kisses, making him squeal out in joy and surprise.

"Let's go get you some warmers clothes, we don't want to catch a cold now do we?" I say hold my son in my arms.

He nods excitedly, before taking off to get warmer clothes. Several minutes later, Sides and Sunny, along with the baby twins join us outside, after Jaxson gets changed into his warmers cloths. Both sets of my twins in their Cybertronian forms; The baby twins crawl along the groung clicking and whistling curiously at the white substance on the ground. Akane gets the idea to grab a handful of the snow, and chunk it at his unsuspecting sister, whom clicks and whirrs at her twin angrily, making the twins and I chuckle.

Smiling deviously, I grab a handful of snow into my hands, and form it into a ball, with a quiet chuckle, I throw the snowball right into Sideswipes face, making him squawk in surprise. I begin to giggle madly, before my face contorts into fear, as the twins turn their holoforms on and stalk towards me with smirk on their faces.

Then out of nowhere the throw a snowball right into my face, making me glare at them.

"Oh it's on!"

* * *

**_First chapter of the crossover with Rise of the Guardians and Transformers, now completed! Yay!_**

**_Now I know half of you are like when is Jack getting here, because let's face it a large majority of you are here for Transformers AND Jack Frost. Patience my little grasshoppers, the guardians will be enter into the story soon, when I don't know, but all I know is they WILL be enter soon._**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter, if I left some things out please tell me, I'm half asleep and when I'm typing while tired I have a HUGE tendency to leave out things. _**

**_Have a wonderful day/night and I will see you little snowflakes later._**


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow the snowball fight the twins started with me, is now a full out war. Corrina, Jaxson, and I on one team. The twins and Mirage on the other, ad though the mechs are supposed to be trained soldiers, my team is kicking their ass like no tomorrow.

Packing a snowball in my hand, I throw it in the direction of the mechs, successfully hitting Sides straight in the face.

"How does it feel boys? A 21 year old girl, a 7 year old girl, and a 6 year old boy, kicking your sorry old afts!" I shout.

"WE ARE NOT OLD!" The three shout.

Instantly the mechs are after us, Mirage after Corrina, while the twins are after me, while running I let out a laugh.

"You two might want to slow down, I would hate for you to break a hip, old men!" I shout.

I get two pissed snarls, as both twins try to catch my running form, but having no such luck.

"Primus you run fast!" Sides pants.

"Yeah well I AM a werewolf." I say sarcastically.

Soon I notice the twins catching up with me, so I do the only thing left to do while running from two pissed Lambo twins, I climb up a tree.

"Frag it Karly! Get down here!" The twins hiss.

"Hmm let me think about that…..NO!" I say

"That's fine we have ALL day, and then some." They twins shout at me.

I sit back in the tree in a comfortable position with a smirk on my face, all while watching the twins wait on me to come down.

_"They could just use their real forms…Oh right those two are idiots."_

While sitting in the tree I hear a voice.

"Aren't they a little old to be having a snowball fight? I though adults liked to work, and do other none fun things." I hear a boyish voice say.

Looking over to my left, I see a boy around the age of 16 maybe 17, with white hair and blue eyes, sitting on a branch much like myself. The boy notices my gaze but shakes his head.

"That can't be right, their no way she can see me." He says to himself.

"Welp Ima seeing ya alright. You got mental problems or something kid?" I say nonchalant, like it isn't weird for a random boy to be chilling in a tree at a secret base.

"Wait….You…you can see me?!" He says in disbelief, looking at me with wide frosty blue eyes.

"Yeah…Why am I not supposed to?" I ask.

I watch as the boy gets an excited smile on his face, before doing a little backflip on his branch.

"SHE SEE'S ME!" He laughs in glee.

Looking at the boy more, I see he's in a blue hoodie decorated with frost, a pair of brown old timey pants, and holding a staff.

"Do you know who I am?" He questions.

"Hmmm….Nope not really." I shrug.

"Karly….Why are you talking to air?" I hear Sunny ask.

"It's a free country, I can talk to a box if I wanted to." I snap.

"Sunny, I think our femme has lost it." Sides says to his twin.

"Yeah well, being mated to you two has that effect." I say with a smirk.

"Harsh, Karly that's harsh." Sides says in a fake hurt voice.

"Whatever.." I say before looking back to the boy.

"So who are you kid?" I question.

He gives me a disbelieving look.

"How can you see me if you don't even know who I am?" He asks.

"Well if you would tell me your name, maybe I can answer your question." I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Jack, Jack Frost." He says.

I pause for a moment thinking, before my face turns into realization.

"Well that explains a lot." I say.

"So you know who I am?" He asks with a smile.

"I've heard of you, but I don't know WHO you are per say." I shrug.

"Okay I'm lost. You're like in your twenties, you shouldn't be able to see me, only kids that believe in me can. So why is it that you, an adult, can see me, after all to adults I'm a fairytale." Jack asks.

"Probably because I'm supposed to be a fairytale myself, with what I am, hell I wouldn't be surprised if Slender existed." I say.

"And what are you exactly?" Jack questions curiously

I smirk widely, one of my fangs showing.

"Werewolf."

* * *

**_I wonder how Jacky boy will react to learning that not just spirits exist, but other mythical creatures that are more on the dark-side? I wonder if the twins will get Hatchet on Karly for talking to 'herself'?_**

**_Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it's not much, but I will have to do._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys laterz!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Instantly Jack's eyes widen to the size of saucers, as he looks at me in awe.

"You..Your a werewolf?!" He exclaims.

"Yep." I say popping the p.

He adjusts on the branch he's squatting on, before looking back to me.

"Could you show me?" He questions.

Looking around I see soldiers walking about, along with visiting government officials.

"Later, there are humans around, and with the government officials around, I would expose the werewolf existence." I say.

He looks at me quizzically.

"Why do you need to hide your existence?" He asks.

"Humans are not very accepting, already do we have humans that DO know of us, hunting us down, the last thing we need is the government after us." I say .

"You mean you guys are hunted?! Like as in getting killed hunted?!" He exclaims.

I nod.

"But, but, why?! From what I can gather werewolves have done a pretty good job at keeping low, and ever have I heard of any werewolves attacking anyone." He says with a frown.

"Some werewolves do attack humans, but generally they are rogues or ferals. Plus the were population has risen quite a lot, and some are even apart of the governments. They are assigned to make sure that the were population is kept hidden, until we deem the humans ready." I say.

"You know quite a lot about what's going on, are you an important person among your people?" Jack questions curiously.

I give a smirk.

"Recently I have become the Alpha-ruler, which makes me the leader of ALL weres. Though I wasn't by choice, unfortunately." I say.

"Woah, wait what do you mean by 'not by choice?" He questions.

I let out a sigh, before summoning the Alpha-core from my chest, I watch as Jack's eyes bug out of his head.

"This is the Alpha-core, it is a symbol of leadership among my people. The title of the Alpha-ruler is not handed down to you, this.." I gesture to the Alpha-core.

"Chooses the next Alpha-ruler; It judges you by your soul, so if you match up to its specifications then you will become the Alpha-ruler." I say

"Wow… Do you not like being the leader of your people?" He asks.

"You have a lot of questions don't you?" I tease with a smirk.

He shrugs.

"To answer your question, no I do not like being the Alpha-ruler. It's a lot of responsibility, I have enough as it is, since I am the mother of 5 kids, count that 7 if you count my idiot mates." I say.

"Wow, you have a large family, how old are you?" He questions.

"21." (Not sure if I got that right)

His eyes widen.

"3 of them are adopted." I say.

He nods in understanding.

"Momma who are you talking to?" I hear Jaxson question from below the tree.

"Jaxxy, momma it losing her marbles come back again when she's sane." I hear Sides say to Jaxson.

"Say that again, I dare you." I threaten.

I hear Sides spark beat speed up, making me smirk in satisfaction.

"Wait…" Jack trails off.

"You said you have TWO mates." He says.

I let out a chuckle.

"They are connected by 'heart' they feel each others emotions, meaning if one falls in love with someone the other will follow suit. You can't have one without the other, if one were to die then the other will too." I say simply.

He says nothing watching in amusement as Sides tries to coax Jaxson to go to Hide and Mia.

"Jaxson, son, you mom is not 'here' at the moment, she…."

"Opa, she's right there." Jaxson deadpans.

"What I mean is…"

"For frags sake Sides let me see my son." I snarl.

"Fine." Sides pouts.

I watch with amusement as Jaxson walks around his dad, and climbs up into the tree with me. I watch as my son's eye bug out, before he starts to squeal in excitement.

"Jack Frost!" He giggles.

I watch as Jack's eyes light up in excitement.

"You can see me!" He exclaims.

Jaxson nods with energy, before smiling happily.

"I knew you existed! Uncle Prowl said your existence is not l..logi..cal, but I kept saying you did, then Uncle Prowl glitched." Jaxson trails off.

I let out a laugh.

"When did this happen?" I question.

"Just awhile ago, uncle Hatchet didn't seem to happy, but Jazzy gave me a thumbs up." Jaxson says.

Jack looks at me questionably.

"What's a glitch?" He asks.

"Prowl is very logical, and anything that is illogical makes him basically pass out, because his 'brain' can't handle all of the illogicalness." I say

He gives me a slow nod.

'So is Santa, Easter bunny, Tooth fairy, and Sandman exist?" Jaxson asks in excitement.

"They sure do! Maybe later, WITH your mother's permission we can go see them." Jack says.

Jaxson looks at me with puppy eyes, making me chuckle.

"I don't see why not." I say.

Jaxson quickly hugs my waist from his spot in my lap.

"Can Seiky, bubba, sissy, and Light go?" Jaxson questions.

Jack looks at me questionably.

"His puppy, brother, sister, and my baby…Lizard." I say

Jack then turns to Jaxson, before smiling.

"The more the merrier!" Jack smiles.

"Kaaaaarly!" Sides whines from below, making everyone look down at the holoform.

"What Sides?" I sigh.

"Come down already! Your craziness is rubbing off on Jaxson." He says.

"You about to think craziness, after I finish shoving my foot up your butt!" I growl.

"Kinky." Sides says saucily.

"Jaxson is present!" I hiss in a threatening manner.

"Sides.." I hear Sunny speak up.

"Yes Sunny?"

"Shut up."

"Okay"

Jack give me a look.

"Is it always like this?" He questions with a brow raised.

I let out a dramatic sigh.

"Welcome to my world!"

* * *

**_So how was it? Good I would hope._**

**_Okay so if you notice things are changing, it's kinda hard to write two separate stories over the same things. Especially since the main fic keeps changing, so forgive me if I make big changes in this story to fit in with the other._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys laterz!_**


	4. NOTE!

_**As much as I hate to say, I am putting this story on hold until I finish my Sunshine on a Stormy Day. Because each time I update that story it adds new info that I NEED to include in this one.**_

_**But fear not, I WILL quickly start typing up chapters as SOON as I finish the other story.**_

_**I am SO sorry!**_

_**I really hope you guys aren't too mad.**_

_**Anyways thanks for reading!**_

_**Have a wonderful day/night.**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
